


Rainy Fall Nights

by HPfanatic12



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddling, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, No Plot/Plotless, Snuggling, Tumblr Prompt, fuff, prompt, rainy falls nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanatic12/pseuds/HPfanatic12
Summary: Jedediah is watching life exist out the window one rainy fall night when his lover comes by and they share a tender moment





	Rainy Fall Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me by clumsyghosts on Tumblr and I thought I'd post it here for you guys too! If you guys have any requests ever just tell me and I'll be glad to write it  
> Also if some of the nicknames sound a bit random to you it's because it kinda goes along with something else I posted on tumblr (not a story) which I might post on here also

The museum was quiet for the most part, a drastic change in its usual lively, cheery atmosphere. The rain was pelting against the building. Wet leaves stuck against the windows in an array of colors. Jed liked autumn the best. The air conditioner wasn’t freezing them to death or they weren’t being roasted from the heater. All in all, it was perfect.

The tiny blonde cowboy was up on the windowsill, observing the outside world from his limited view. Sometimes he hated it, being small. It made him feel weak and powerless. Gigantor didn’t want him or any of the other miniatures to venture outside for fear of being lost-or worse- eaten. It was a reasonable concern, Jed begrudgingly admitted, but nonetheless, it was insulting.

From behind him, distantly, voices spoke in hush whispers. Jed, normally one to eavesdrop, didn’t care so much for tonight. Everyone seemed to be doing something but him. Tavi was drilling his men, Larry and Ahkmenrah were off doing something, Wea and Teddy were enjoying a date night. Even his men, now they could explore the museum, were off running around. He would’ve been stuck in his diorama had it not been for Attila. The hun was passing by and with a bit of a struggle due to the language barrier, Jed convinced him to give him a ride.

Now all by his lonesome, the cowboy supposed he’d be there till sunrise. He blew out a puff of air, shivering from the cold that seeped through the glass. What a good time this would be for cuddling, he thought. Ugh, did Tavi’s men have to be drilled every night? He understood it, being a leader of his own people, but this was ridiculous.

He and Tavi took turns being held, depending on their mood. Sometimes it was he who held Tavi, murmuring sweet words into the Romans ear and kissing the side of his temple. Other times Tavi would hold him, allowing him to rest his head on his chest as he stroked his hair. Honestly, if someone had told him he’d be getting down like that with ol’ Toga Boy, he would’ve thought they were crazy.

Speaking of which-

“Hello.” Jed flinched, turning round to see Tavi climbing up. He wore a soft smile on his face. “I apologize for startling you, love.”

“ S'ok,” Jed scooted over a bit so his boyfriend could sit across from him. “How’d yer drills go?”

“Wonderful,” there was that look of pride that Tavi got at the mention of his men. “It’s almost too bad we haven’t got a battle to fight, my men would surely be victorious.”

“No doubt,” Jed agreed.

They settled into a moment of silence. Jed turned his attention back on the outside world with Tavi following suit. It wasn’t long before one of them broke it.

“Teddy and Wea are on a date night,” Tavi commented off handedly.

“Yeah. I heard.”

“We haven’t been on one in a long while,” the Roman man said thoughtfully.

Jed shrugged. “We both been busy.”

“How about we do so now?” Tavi suggested, grinning.

“How and where?”

“Why, right here of course,” Tavi gestured to the window. “It’s the perfect scenery. It’s outdoorsy for you and romantic for me.”

“Yeah,” a smile grew on Jed’s face. “Now all we’s missin is a little snugglin.”

Tavi beamed, opening his arms. “Come here, darling.”

Jed wasted no time in complying. With his head tucked under Tavi’s chin and his head resting on the Romans chest, the cowboy exhaled contentedly. The chill was hardly a worry now that his boyfriend was there to warm him up. He felt a pair of lips press a soft kiss to his forehead.

“You’re so beautiful,” Tavi sighed.

Jed’s stomach did that flip flop thing it always did when Tavi complimented him. “I ain’t as good lookin as you, hoss.”

Tavi shook his head, determined to win this debate. “No, no. You’re more, much more. Your beauty is incomprehensible.”

“Ya makin me sound like a girl,” Jed whined.

Again, Tavi shook his head. “No, Jellybean. I simply mean to say that you’re more beautiful then you believe yourself to be. I wish you could see yourself as I see you.”

Jed wanted to deny it, deny how doggone loved he felt in that very moment. Ain’t no one ever took the time to tell him that, specially not as often as Tavi did. The man was a hopeless romantic at best.

Jed looked up at his boyfriend lovingly. “I love you, Tavi.”

“And I you, my love.”

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. They did indeed stay there at the windowsill until sunrise. Larry found them enveloped in each others arms and struggled to bring them apart before McPhee saw.


End file.
